Power of Harmony
by davidtheumbreon
Summary: With the return of Tirek, the mane six must discover powers that were long forgotten, the dark elements and the light elements. (Cover uses art by Giuliabeck, I own no rights to the art)
1. Chapter 1

In a dark cave located in the Dragons Land, Earth Ponies were digging in the walls, looking for gems and metals.

"Come on, we need these gems and metals by sundown!" A brown pony wearing a yellow hard hat yelled, he looked out of the cave to see that it was already noon, and so far they have only gotten a small amount of gems, and a handful of metals. One of the workers was using a jackhammer on the stony wall, and as the machine tore through the wall, the wall crumbled away, leaving a gigantic stone door in the way. The worker turned off his jackhammer and called out to his boss.

"Uh Stone Shovel, you should take a look at this,"

Stone Shovel went over and saw the stone door, his mouth gapped open at the site.

"What should we do about this Stone Shovel?"

"Inform Princess Celestia, tell her that... What the!?" Stone shovel said, thecave started to shake, many of the miners lost their balance, the stone door opened, to reveal a giant creature, the creature toward over the miners, the strangest part about the creature was that the lower part of the creature was that of a black horse, and the upper part of what resembled a red hairless ape wearing a black chest plate and helmet. The creature looked down at the miners with disgust.

"So the ones that freed me are a bunch of worthless ponies?" the creature asked, his voice low and sinister, the miners quivered in fear.

"You! What year is it!?" the creature asked, pointing at Stone Shovel, the miner covered his head and stuttered his answer.

"I-I-It's the 1002nd year of Princess Celestia's rule,"

"And who was the last ruler?"

"Laur Faustia, she died on the 2000th year of Laur Fastia's rule"

"I see, so I've been trapped for 3000 years since Laur Faustia imprisoned me," the creature said, he went out the cave and saw the world before him.

"Well since I am free, I better get my army ready to conquer Equestria," the creature said, the miners were scared.

"Uh.. creature..."

"My name is Tirek pony,"

"Tirek, what is why Equestria?" Stone Shove asked.

"I choose Equestria because of how much magic it contains," Tirek said to himself, he looked at the miners, who were all cowering.

"If I have to make my army, I must start small" Tirek raised his hand and a dark ball of magic appeared in his hand, the magic then dissipated to the miners, covering them in the dark magic, they screamed in agony as their body began to transform. When the magic disappeared from their bodies, in their place were pure black ponies, with glowing red eyes, they were wearing armor as black as their fur, and some have been turned into pegasi and unicorns, the black ponies bowed down to Tirek.

"Lord Tirek, we are ready to conquer," Stone Shovel said, he was now a unicorn, and gained knowledge on how to use dark magic.

"Stone Onyx, tell me, is there anything that might stop me from my conquest?" Tirek asked.

"Only one thing Lord Tirek, the Elements of Harmony,"

"And where can the Elements of Harmony be found?"

"In Canterlot, the capital of Equestria,"

Tirek nodded in response.

"I see is the city well guarded?"

"Yes Lord Tirek,"

"Than find me a dragon,"

In one of the many caves in the mountains, a green dragon was sleeping on his pile of gold and jewels, he was releasing black smoke from his nostrils every time he snored, but his sleep was interrupted when he heard movements outside his cave.

"Alright Dark Ponies! Capture the dragon for Lord Tirek!" A black unicorn yelled and 20 other ponies rushed in to capture the dragon.

The dragon roared and bought his clawed hand down to the black ponies, but was stopped by a grey magic surrounding his hand, it went to breathe fire but was knocked to the ground by a pegasus crashing into his stomach. When he tried to get up ropes went around his body and forced him to saty on the ground, where he struggled to get free.

Tirek walked in to see that his Dark Ponies has captured a dragon, his hand was covered in the black magic, and sent it to the dragon, the dragons body was covered in the back magic, then disappeared leaving a pure black dragon with glowing red eyes.

"Dragon, I want you to go out and find Canterlot, and when you find it, destroy it," Tirek ordered the dragon spread his wings and flew towards Canterlot. Tirek looked at his army and said.

"Find more subjects for me, I want my army finished, and a temporary castle made,"

"Yes Lord Tirek,"

In Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and her number one assistant Spike, were walking to Sugarcube Corner to order some pastries.

"Well Spike after this, the checklist is done," Twilight Sparkle said smiling.

"It's a good thing to; I don't think that my claws can hold the quill for any longer,"

The two were at the door to the pastry shop, when Spike belched up a letter.

"A letter from Princess Celestia?" Twilight Sparkle asked to no one in particular, she removed the ribbon and unrolled the letter.

_My Faithful Student Twilight,_

_ I urge you to come to Canterlot immediately, a black dragon has attacked, and the royal guards cannot subdue him, bring your friends with you, I have sent a couple chariots to pick you up, please hurry._

_ Princess Celestia_

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened when she read the letter.

"Spike get Rarity, and Fluttershy and tell them to meet me at the Library,"

"Okay, but why?"

"Canterolt has been attacked, and Princess Celestia wants me and my friends to stop the dragon,"

Twilight Sparkle, along with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were on two separate chariots, flying towards Canterlot, all of them were worried about what was happening, but some were hiding it better than others.

"So what's the plan Twilight? Do we go in and kick the dragons flank!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, she slammed her hooves together, ready to fight the black dragon, but inside her mind, she knew that it was crazy.

"I don't know Rainbow Dash, I was thinking of having Fluttershy talk it down, but if that doesn't work, than we will have to improvise," Twilight Sparkle answered, in her mind she was worrying about her family, was Shining Armour okay, did her parents get out safely, and what about Princess Celestia? Did she get hurt by the attack? Her thought were interrupted when she heard screams and shouts, she looked towards Canterlot and saw the carnage that was happening, buildings were on fire, ponies were fleeing, and the Royal Guards were either fighting the dragon, or bringing the ponies to safety. All six ponies looked at the destruction with awe.

"Woah nelly, I don't think we were ready for this Twi," Applejack said, fear prevalent in her voice. The purple unicorn couldn't answer, her thoughts exploded with questions, the main one being "Why is this happening?"

The two chariots landed and the six ponies got off, in front of them Shining Armour was ording the guards to get the citizens to safety.

"Shining!" Twilight Sparkle called to her older brother. The white unicorn looked back to see his younger sister.

"Twilight! It's good that you are here! We need all the help we can get!"

"Shining, why is a dragon attacking Canterlot!?"

"We don't know Twilight, but right now we have to get the citizens to safety, we need you and your friends to help us with that,"

"But what about the dragon?"

"Keeping the citizens safe is our first priority Twilight," Shining Armour said, a brown Pegasus guard flew up to the white unicorn, injured and breathing hard.

"Shining Armour, the dragon is coming this way, we tried to fend it off, but it's too powerful,"

Shining Armour closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he hated to do this, but he had no choice.

"Change of priorities, stop the dragon," Shining Armour said, the guards saluted and ran towards the dragon.

"Twilight, I want you and your friends to help, see if Fluttershy can calm it down,"

"Okay Shining,"

At the scene, the dragon was taking down the royal guards, Shinging Armour, with Twilight Sparkle and her friends ran to the fight, they stopped and Twilight Sparkle got a good look at the dragon, it was black and had glowing red eyes, and the unicorns magic were having no effect on it.

"Captain! Glad your here! We are losing against the dragon it's too powerful" a orange unicorn guard said.

"Fluttershy, go and try to calm it down," Shining Armour ordered.

"O-Okay," Fluttershy said frightfully, and flew up to the dragons snout, and took a deep breath.

"Now look here mister! You have no right to hurt these innocent ponies! What have they done to you!? You should be ashamed of yourse-aaahhhh" Flutteshy was saying, anger prevalent in her voice, but was cut off when the dragon slapped her into the ground, where she laid in pain.

"Fluttershy!" everypony yelled, Twilight Sparkle ran up to the hurt Pegasus and made a force field around her, Rainbow Dash was seething with anger.

"All right you overgrown lizard! Nopony hurts Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yelled with anger and flew towards the black dragon, the others following her. Twilight Sparkle looked at the carnage with shock, the dragon swatted Rainbow Dash away like she was a fly, it kicked Rarity to a wall, Applejack was caught in its claws, and Pinkie Pie was slowly getting up from almost being burned, all this caused something deep inside her to snap, and she seethed in anger as a black aura surrounded her body. The dragon looked at the purple mare with confusion, but dismissed it and breathed fire on the mare, but the aura deflected the fire. Everypony looked at what was happening at Twilight Sparkle with fear.

"You dragon, you dare hurt my friends!?" Twilight Sparkle yelled, the black aura encased her body, and an explosion occurred where she stood, Shining Armour made a force field to protect everypony from the shrapnel. When the dust settled, a black unicorn mare stood, her eyes were red and pupils slit, her hooves bore silver hoof gauntlets with a purple edging and a pink jewel in the middle, her Cutie Mark was a silver eight point star, with a pink jewel in the middle and 10 small purple stars surrounding it, her tail and mane where stripped with the colour blue, purple and pink, her chest was covered by a silver six point star with a pink jewel in the middle, and she wore a silver helmet with 3 pink jewels on the part that went down her snout. Everypony backed away in fear at this mare, afraid of what she might do. The black mare looked at the dragon and proclaimed "You must now face me, Dawn, the Dark Element of Magic!"

* * *

Here is the picture of Dawn art/Sparkle-no-more-274518731?q=gallery%3Agiuliabeck&qo=3, made by Giuliabeck


	2. Chapter 2

"Dark Element of Magic?"

That was in the mind of everypony in the area, no pony could have expected this, especially Shining Armour, who looked at his sister, or what he thought was his sister.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Shining Armour asked, afraid of what might the black unicorn was going to do. The black unicorn looked at the captain of the guard with a glare.

"I already told you, my name is Dawn, Twilight Sparkle is the pitiful version of me, now stand back you foals, I have to teach this dragon who he should bow down to," Dawn said, her voice sounded regal, but had a venom running through each word she said, she walked to the black dragon, who stared at her with laughter in his eyes, this puny pony was going to make him, bow down to her? Dawn's horn glowed with a dark purple, ready to use her magic. The dragon, thinking that this was going to be easy, brought down his claws, ready to flatten her to the ground; the black mare just stared with un-amused eyes, and gave a light smirk. She teleported away from the spot and appeared right behind the dragon.

"Really, is that the best you can do? A blind pegasus can hit me more than you can," Dawn tauntingly said, her mouth in a huge mocking smirk. The dragon swung its tail at the mare, but was blocked by a dark purple force field, Dawn then teleported on top of the snout, where she stared at the dragon in the eyes.

"You know, those red don't suit you, I think I'll like them better if they were black," Dawn said, she then shot a beam of magic into the dragons right eyes, the dragon reeled back in pain and roared, throwing the black mare off him. Dawn smirked and teleported back to the ground. The dragon glared at Dawn with his one eye, and breathed fire, Dawn shot a beam of magic which went right threw the fire, hitting the dragon right in the mouth, the beam going through the back of his head. The dragon fell to the ground unconscious, the black scales disappearing, bringing back his green scales, the hole in the back of his head healed back up, leaving a scare in its place.

The ponies looked in fear and awe at what happened, this mare, what used to be Twilight Sparkle, took down the dragon all by herself. Dawn, unsatisfied by the fact that the dragon didn't die, walked up to him, her horn glowing with magic.

"Dawn, what in the hay are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Simple, I'm finishing off the dragon,"

The five mares looked at her in surprise; she was going to kill the dragon? But it was unconscious, it couldn't even fight back. The five ran in front of Dawn and got into defences positions, or in Fluttershy's case, behind Rainbow Dash.

"You shouldn't kill this dragon you big meanie, it probably didn't know what it was doing," Pinkie Pie exclaimed, Dawn looked at the five mares and laughed.

"So, you five are going to fight me to protect this dragon? Please you don't even stand a chance!" Dawn exclaimed, the magic around her horn increased, and the five mares got ready to attack. Dawn ran at them her horn pointing at them, but was stopped by a golden force field.

"Dawn that is enough, you should go back into Twilights mind," A voice called out, and Princess Celestia landed right in front of Dawn, Dawn sneered at the white alicorn.

"And what if I don't Celestia?"

Celestia, smiling, took out the Element of Magic, Dawn suddenly got fear in her eyes, and backed away.

"No, you wouldn't dare," Dawn said, just looking at it was making her lose her power over Twilight Sparkles body.

"Dawn, I am getting my student back, one way or another,"

Dawn growled and looked at Celestia.

"Fine, I will go back into her mind, but that doesn't mean I'll stay there," Dawn said menacingly, a black aura surrounded her body, and when it disappeared, Twilight Sparkle stood in its place, the purple mare looked around confused.

"Uh… Why is the dragon unconscious, and what are you doing here?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her five friends looked at her with shock.

"You mean you don't remember?" Rarity asked, Twilight Sparkle began to get scared.

"No, remember what?"

"Twilight, you turned into this black unicorn that called herself Dawn, and took down the dragon like it was nothing," Rainbow Dash said, the purple unicorn looked at her friends and teacher, than to the dragon, than back to the six in front of her.

"I did this?"

"Yes and no Twilight," Princess Celestia said, the six mares looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Come with me, and I'll explain to all of you,"

Celestia walked back to her castle, with the six mares following her. On one of the destroyed buildings, a Dark Pegasus watched as the seven walked away, and looked at the dragon.

"I must tell Lord Tirek about this," he said to himself, he went into the air and flew to the Dragon's Land.

In the castle, Princess Celestia lead the six mares into the library, she shut the door and locked it.

"Okay Princess, tell us what happened to Twilight," Rainbow Dash demanded, and got a quick glare from Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack.

"Well Rainbow Dash, what happened to Twilight during the dragon attack was the result of the Dark Element of Magic,"

"Princess, what is the Dark Element of Magic?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Dark Element of Magic is one of the six Dark Elements of Harmony, a power stronger than the elements in their normal form,"

The six mare's eyes widened when they heard this, there was a power in the Elements of Harmony that they didn't know about, and it was stronger.

"But why did Twilight turn into Dawn?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"During the battle, something must have happened to cause Twilight to gain access to the Dark Element, but the Dark Element has a mind of its own, which was the result of Dawn,"

The five mares and the white alicorn looked at Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, what happened before you turned into Dawn?"

"Well I saw what was happening to my friends, and I became angry, than something in me snapped," Twilight Sparkle explained, Princess Celestia gave a knowing nod and went back to her explanation.

"It has seem that Twilights anger caused Dawn to become free of her prison, any negative emotion will cause the Dark Elements to become stronger, causing them to take over the body,"

"Princess Celestia, if the Dark Elements are so powerful and have a mind of its own, why did Dawn look at the Element of Magic with fear?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well Twilight, deep within the Elements is a far stronger power, the Light Elements of Harmony, Dawn felt the Light Element and became scared," the six mares took this in with surprised looks on their faces, Light Elements of Harmony?

"Princess Celestia, you said that Dawn broke free of her prison, is she trapped in my mind or something?"

"Yes Twilight, she is, but do not worry she will not come out unless you are overcome by negative emotions, or allow her to come out," the purple unicorn sighed in relief, knowing that Dawn cannot break out on her own, she was going to ask Princess Celestia more questions but was interrupted when Princess Luna teleported in, fear plastered on her face.

"Luna , what's wrong?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Tia, I talked to the dragon, and found out something terrible, Tirek has escaped his prison"

The white alicorns sat down, fear on her face,"

"No this is not possible, no pony could have found his prison, only we know where he is,"

"Princess Celestia, who is Tirek?" Twilight Sparkle asked, afraid of why the two princesses were so scared.

"Back when mine and Luna's mother, Laur Faustia, ruled Equestria, an evil centaur who went by the name of Tirek, who could control anypony, even the most powerful of creatures, he brought his army to Equestria in hopes to make his new empire. Thankfully Laur Faustia used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in the Dragon Land, in a mountain that only my mother, me, and Luna knew the location of,"

"How powerful is Tirek?"

"He has more power than Discord could ever imagine,"

The news hit the six mares like a brick wall, a creature more powerful than Discord? That couldn't seem possible.

"Twilight, you and your friends must go out and find Tirek, stop him from creating his army," Princess Celestia said.

"What!? But he could be anywhere, he could be in Equestria, Dragon Land, The Griifen Empire, anywhere!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I know, but this must be done, I will send you back to Ponyville, get ready for the long journey ahead, and Twilight I want to talk to you,"

"Yes Princess Celestia,"

In the Dragon Land, Tirek watched as his Dark Army went to the neighboring countries; he heard someone land behind him and looked to see the Dark Pegasus he sent to Canterlot.

"Tell me Night Wing, was the attack a success?"

"I'm afraid not Lord Tirek, the dragon was beaten, by an unicorn mare,"

Tirek looked at the Dark Pegasus with disbelief.

"You mean to tell me, that the Dark Dragon was beating by a weak unicorn mare!?"

"But Lord Tirek, the mare was the holder of one of the Elements!"

This caught Tireks attention; he looked back at his army and said.

"Take 5 Dark Ponies with you, find the ponies that hold the Elements of Harmony and kill them,"

"Understood Lord Tirek," Night Wing flew away and Tirek was once again by himself.

"If I am to conquer Equestria, I must first defeat the Elements of Harmony, than nothing can stop me,"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold texts are the mane six thoughts.  
**_Italic Texts are the Dark Elements thoughts._

At the train station, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were waiting for Twilight Sparkle, as they were waiting they were talking about the journey they were about to go on.

"Wow, can you believe that we will go around the world to find Tirek and stop him?" Rainbow Dash asked, personally she was excited by the fact that she will travel the world, but deep inside she was going to miss Ponyville, especially Scootaloo, the orange filly that always looked up to her.

"Well Rainbow, I am not happy about this, I will have to leave the farm and my family, and I don't want them to think that I will never come back," Applejack said, she thought about her family at the farm, and how they will react to the news.

"But what about the Dark Elements of Harmony, you heard what Princess Celestia said, they have a mind of their own, what if they take our bodies over?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry Rarity as long as we have each other, we will be able to stop the Dark Elements, and Tirek!" Pinkie Pie said in her usual optimistic tone, the others couldn't help but agree with the hyperactive pink pony.

"Hi girls, I'm here!" A voice yelled, the five mares turned to the source and saw Twilight Sparkle walk up to them, and she had a saddle bag on her back.

"Hey Twi, what's in the bag?" Applejack asked, the purple unicorn used her magic to open the bag and brought out the Elements of Harmony. Everyone gasped when they saw them.

"Twilight! Did you steal the Elements of Harmony!?" Rarity yelled.

"No, Princess Celestia gave them to me, when she and I went into a separate room to talk, she gave me the Elements so that we could stop Tirek when we find him, and for the Dark Element," Twilight Sparkle explained, her friends looked at her questionly.

"Okay Twi, I get the Tirek part, but what does this have to do with the Dark Elements? Other than threatening them with it?" Applejack asked. The purple unicorn was about to answer, but was interrupted by the conducter telling everypony to get on the train.

"I'll tell you when we get to Ponyville," Twilight sparkle said and got on the train, Fluttershy followed her into one of the cars, Pinkie Pie and Rarity went into another, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash went into another one, after all the ponies got onto to the train, the train drove off to Ponyville, on the train station roof, Night Wing looked down at the moving train, and looked at his Dark Unicorn companion.

"Any idea where they are going Blood Horn?"

Blood Horn, named because of his blood red horn and magic, looked at the direction the train was going.

"They are going to Ponyville, these tracks will only go to that town," Blood Horn said, behind him a sick chuckle was heard.

"Oh I can't wait to meet these mares, they probably look as good on the inside as they do on the outside, of course there is only one way to find out," a stallion Earth pony said, chuckling at himself.

"Insane Laughter, before we kill them we have to destroy the Elements of Harmony, they are the only thing that can stop Lord Tirek," Night Wing Pointed out, he looked at the far away town of Ponyville.

"Blood Horn, how long will it take for us to get to Ponyville?"

"It will take us 2 hours on hoof, but 2 seconds by teleportation," Blood Horn answered, and he teleported the himself and the five other Dark Ponies to Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle was looking out her window, seeing the landscape go by, her face went into a frown from seeing it.

**"I never realized how beautiful this looked before, I guess this has to do with the fact that my friends and I will be leaving," **

The purple unicorn looked away from the window and stared at Fluttershy, who hasn't said a word since the train took off.

"Fluttershy, is something wrong?"

"No Twilight. Nothing is wrong," Fluttershy answered, but her unicorn friend didn't believe her.

"Fluttershy, were friends, you can tell me,"

Fluttershy sighed in defeat and looked at her friend.

"I'm scared of what the Dark Elements will do to me, what if I turn into a monster? What if I turn into something worse?"

Twilight Sparkle could understand how Fluttershy was saying, when she turned into Dawn, she was about to kill a dragon, and hurt her friends to do it. She gave Fluttershy a hug, which surprised the yellow Pegasus.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, we will make sure that that will never happen,"

"You promise?"

"I Pinkie Promise," Twilight Sparkle said, doing the Pinkie Promise.

_"Oh could you stop being so sappy, it's making me sick,"_

The unicorn mare frowned when Dawn said that, ever since she talked to Celestia about how to control the Dark Elements, Dawn kept talking to her about how this was wasting her time. When Twilight Sparkle told Celestia that Dawn was talking to her, the Alicorn princess told her that since Dawn broke from her prison, she could now talk to Twilight, and that the same would happen to her friends.

**"Dawn if you don't like seeing this, you can look away,"**

_"I would but I see out of your eyes, and besides I ran out of books to read, I would like it if you could read more so I can read them,"_

**"I'll see what I can do,"**

_"Excellent,"_

Two hours later, the train arrived at Ponyville, and the six mares got off the train.

"Okay girls, let's get our things and tell our family that we are going to be leaving for a bit," Twilight Sparkle ordered, she than heard laughter behind her and looked to se six pitch black ponies, two unicorns, two pegasi, and two earth ponies, all stallions.

"Sorry, but we have orders to stop you, and destroy the Elements of Harmony," one of the pegasi said, this pagasus had an athletic build, and his wings had blades on them.

"And who sent you six!?" Rainbow Dash asked, the Pegasus chuckled.

"You should know that answer, we were sent by Lord Tirek,"

The six mares stepped back a bit in fear, knowing what the dragon did, they were afraid to see what these six could do. Twilight Sparkle then had a look of determination on her face, as she took out the Element of Magic and put it on her head.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"I'm going to fight these six while you five get everypony to safety,"

"Are you insane Twilight, they'll kill you!" Rainbow Dash yelled, Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends and smiled.

"Don't worry, we will be okay,"

"We?" the five mares asked, suddenly Twilight Sparkle was covered in a black aura, and when it disappeared Dawn was in her place, and the Element of Magic was gone. The five mares looked at Dawn with shock.

"Well what are you foals waiting for? Get everypony to safety," Dawn demanded, the five mares nodded and ran off to get the citizens of Ponyville out. Dawn looked back at the six Dark Pony stallions and smiled.

"So, which one of you foals is going to try to take me?" Dawn asked, smirking in confidence.

**"Careful Dawn, they look dangerous," **Twilight Sparkle said in Dawns head.

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine,"_

**"And don't try to kill them, and even if they do, I can stop you, or revert back to my normal self," **

Dawn frowned at what her normal self said.

_"Don't remind me,"_

"Well Dawn, I was thinking that we will all go against you," Night Wing said, Dawn looked disappointed.

"Well that's not fair,"

"Of course not Dawn,"

"For you,"

With that Dawn shot a black beam at the six, but the beam was stopped by a blood red force field. Blood Horn let down the force field and Insane Laughter lunged at Dawn, dagger in his hoof, and sliced Dawn across the right cheek. Dawn wiped her cheek and saw blood on it.

"Well it looks like you six will be more fun than that dragon," Dawn said cast a spell that caused the other Dark Pegasus to fly into the building. The Dark Pegasus got up from the wreckage and snarled at the black unicorn.

"This is going to be fun,"

In Ponyville, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were telling everyone to get out of Ponyville, and not to their shock, they were questioned.

"And why do we need to leave Ponyville?" a stallion asked.

"Because there is a fight going on, and if it reaches here, somepony might get hurt," Rainbow Dash yelled, the stallion looked at her with doubt.

"Yeah, like there is a fight like that going on right now,"

Then right in front of the crowd, Dawn was flew right by and crashed into Town Hall, Dawn got out of the wreckage, covered in cuts in bruises, and looked at the crowd.

"I thought I told you foals to get these ponies out of town!" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry Dawn, but you think we could just do get everypony out just by saying that there is a fight!?" Rainbow Dash pointed out loudly, Dawn growled at the rainbow mare but was interrupted by the hoof steps of the six Dark Ponies, all of whom barely had a scratch. Dawn looked at the six, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to beat them with the magic she is using right now, so she had no choice but to use her final ability. She closed her eyes and her horn began to glow.

"It's no use Dawn, we have beaten you, and once we finish you off, we will kill your friends, than make all the citizens of Ponyville slaves," Night Wing said, the crowd of ponies looked at the six in fear, while they did outnumber the six, those Dark Ponies looked like they could easily take them on, so they stayed back.

"You foals, you really think that the magic I was using was all I got, no, you see whenever I get injured some magic in me builds up, the more I'm injured the more magic that builds up, and since you six cause quite some injuries on me, I think my next attack will "blow you away","

The six Dark Ponies looked at Dawn with confusion, but the confusion didn't last long when they saw the magic around Dawns horn grow bigger, she then pointed her horn at the six and smiled.

"I like to call this attack, "Magic Rocket"," with that Dawn fired her magic, the magic was fired in a huge blast, bigger than some of the houses, and hit the six Dark Ponies, causing them to fly off to the Everfree forest. Dawn panted and was forced to kneel on her for legs.

_"That attack took a lot out of me, but I had no choice, well Twilight my job is done,"_

**"Okay, I'll turn back, and you get some rest, those injuries look painful,"**

_"Well you'll see how painful these injuries really are,"_

A black aura surrounded Dawn and dissipated to reveal Twilight Sparkle, who had the same injuries as Dawn, the crowd gasped to see that the towns' librarian was the pony that fought those six black stallions. Twilight Sparkle looked at her injuries.

"She was right; I am seeing how painful they are,"

Tenderheart and Redheart ran up to the injured unicorn and checked her injuries.

"There is a lot off blood coming out, we need to get you to the hospital," Redheart said, a doctor from the hospital ran to the two nurses with a stretcher and put Twilight Sparkle on, they then proceeded to run her to the hospital.


End file.
